gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Altruist Cult
The Altruists are a cult living on Mount Chiliad. The word "altruist" mean a person who has an unselfish concern for the welfare of others. In Zoology the word is applied to instinctive behavior that is detrimental to the individual but favors the survival or spread of that individual's genes, as by benefiting its relatives. Their main headquarters is the Altruist Camp. Background The Altruist Cult is a malevolent religion comprised entirely of old men from the baby boom generation that follow Altruism and believe that all other generations after them are the cause of all problems in the world and with a distaste for technology, even though some members use cars, and the entire group maintains a website. Members can be seen walking around half naked, some fully naked, with their penises on show. The cult makes their home in a small, but functional fortified village in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, with numerous buildings painted with their livery. Events of GTA V After the mission Nervous Ron, a text from Ron mentions the cult requesting "lost souls" in exchange for cash. It is implied that the cult are cannibals, as Ron says that they "just want them for dinner" and are obsessed with "young blood". Trevor can take certain random event characters to their camp for a reward, where they are most likely killed for their flesh. Trevor likely has a history of doing this as he refers to the cult as his "friends in the mountains". After four people are delivered, an event is triggered in which Trevor is taken into the camp at gunpoint. He must then fight his way out of the compound by killing all of the cult members. There are five briefcases around the camp which each contain $25,000 (totalling $125,000), as well as an RPG, an assault shotgun, a baseball bat and body armor as well as health on the gate watch tower - all of which (except the money) respawn. A random event can be triggered somewhere in the desert or countryside, where two cult members attempt to attack a woman. .]] Possible victims *Abduction *Antonia Bottino *Castro Lagano *Drunk Driver 1 *Drunk Driver 2 *Lacey Jonas *Timm *Ursula *Hick Lift 3 *Runaway Bride *Snatched Girl *Patrick McReary Website The cult's website, accessible with the in-game web browser, is "www.altruistsunite.com". One can find the logo of the cult there, along with a string of morse code. The morse code translates to: Cyan Block THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION HAS BEEN A DISASTER TO THE STABILITY OF THE HUMAN RACE. Yellow ALMOST ALL WOULD AGREE THAT CONTINUED FOCUS ON THE SUPERIORITY OF THE SUB 40 YOUNGER GENERATION WILL RESULT IN THE CATASTROPHIC AND TRAGIC END TO OUR CIVILIZATION. Green MAN IS A NOCTURNAL ANIMAL BY NATURE. Purple THOSE WHO EXIST IN THE INDUSTRIAL-TECHNOLOGICAL SOCIETY, BATHING IN SUNLIGHT AND ELECTRONICS, SUFFER FROM PSYCHOLOGICAL PROBLEMS. Cyan HYPERVITAMINOSIS D CAUSES ABNORMALLY HIGH CONCENTRATIONS OF CALCIUM, WHICH CAN CAUSE HARM TO THE HEART, KIDNEYS AND BONES. TOXIC CONCENTRATIONS ARE A DIRECT RESULT OF EXPOSURE TO THE SUN. Red CROWDING CAUSES STRESS AND AGGRESSION. Green PRIMITIVE SOCIETIES, ONES WHERE CLOTHES AND TOOLS OF THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION WERE NOT NEEDED, PROVIDED A STABLE FRAMEWORK FOR THE FUNCTION OF SOCIETY. Cyan ONE CANNOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE DECAY OF TRADITIONAL VALUES YET EMBRACE TECHNOLOGY. Red A MAN AS AN INDIVIDUAL, WORKING WITH AN AUTONOMOUS GROUP OF INDIVIDUALS, ALL OF WHOM ARE NAKED IN SPIRIT AND IN THE CLOTH, REMAINS HEALTHY TO HIMSELF AND OTHERS. Purple} SUB 40S ONLY EXIST AS SUBSISTENCE TO THE ALTRUISTIC MAN AND GAINS LIFE FROM CONSUMING THEM. [4th Cyan BAN CLOTHES. BAN LIES. BAN DECEIT. EAT OF THE FLESH. DRINK OF THE BLOOD. WE SHALL BE FREE ONCE MORE. BECAUSE WE KNOW. ALTRUISM. THE GREATEST GOOD, FOR THE GREATEST GENERATION. WE SHALL BOOM AGAIN. Trivia *In GTA Online, most (if not all) of the Altruists are wearing some form of clothing to cover private parts; whether this was due to censorship for online only is unknown. *In GTA Online, it is possible to start a gang attack with them at their camp. *A internet news article from Daily Globe after the mission Nervous Ron reports the disappearance of several hitchhikers in the western hills and mountains of Blaine County. Its highly possible that these disappearances are connected with the Altruist Cult. *Theres also a second news article from Daily Globe about the disappearance of hitchhikers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness after the mission Hood Safari. Category:Religion